


"Hey, don't you think Luck has been weirdly kind to Magna lately..?" (Luck x Magna)

by biroacepy



Category: Black Clover
Genre: M/M, Magna/Luck, Oblivious Magna, Pinning Luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biroacepy/pseuds/biroacepy
Summary: A short oneshot that has less fluff than I anticipated but I still really had a lot of fun writing it! Heavily inspired by crazycookiemaniac (on insta and tumblr) and her artwork of these two dorks. By one piece specifically lol. The title is actually the caption they had for the piece! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it!
Relationships: Magna Swing/Luck Voltia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	"Hey, don't you think Luck has been weirdly kind to Magna lately..?" (Luck x Magna)

Vanessa hums a long note as he stares at Luck and Magna once again fighting in the main room, something about Luck eating Magna’s pudding again, she wasn’t sure but it was probably over something dumb like that. She sat up from where she was draped over the couch, bare naked as always. “Hey Finral, come ‘ere!” She slurs out, hiccuping slightly as she moves her attention to the portal mage who was chatting with Asta.  
He walks over to her with a tilt of his head, “Yeah, what’s up?” He asks and yelps in surprise when Vanessa yanks him down to sit on the couch next to her.  
She pulls him close and points to where Magna was chasing Luck around and smashing fireballs at him, “Chell me..wha-what do you see?” She asks, making Finral scrunch his nose at the heavy smell of alcohol that wafted from her mouth.  
He looks at the guys fighting and raises a brow, “Magna and Luck fighting? What about it? They always fight.”  
She shakes her head and furiously points at Luck, “Yeah, but look! Luck...Luck has something.”  
Finral squints his eyes as he follows Luck’s quick movement around the room, spotting that he was holding behind his back and hiding it from Magna. “He does! What is it?” He asks, looking to Vanessa who giggles and lets go of the grip she had on his shirt.  
“I dont know! Looksh like...uuhm..a cup!” She throws back the rest of her wine bottle and whines when there’s no more, stumbling as she gets up to get another bottle.  
Finral rolls his eyes as Vanessa trips over herself and turns to look at Magna and Luck shouts ‘wait!’  
He has the widest grin on his face and looks as giddy as ever, but it’s somehow...different. It looks...genuine? Luck flies down to the ground and holds out his free hand in front of him to stop Magna from getting closer.  
“What? You tired already, you pudding stealing psychopath?!” Magna shouts, a smug smirk on his face.  
Luck laughs and shakes his head, “Of course not! That was barely a warm up.” He says and laughs again when Magna growls at him. “But I have a surprise! Think fast!” He brings his arm out from behind him and tosses magna what looks like a small cup.  
Magna catches it with ease and blinks in surprise when he sees its a pudding cup, his favorite flavor! “Huh?! Did you eat my pudding just to piss me off and hide this from me?” He asks, trying to sound angry but it's easy to see the excitement on his face. Another thing not easy to miss was Finral’s surprise, as well as Vanessa’s. Albeit she still looked hammered. Luck bought pudding for Magna? He’d never done that before, he’d usually just eat it and fight with Magna until Yami stopped them.  
Luck chuckles and nods, “Yup! It’s fun messing with you, especially when you react like that!” Luck exclaims, turning around and stretching his arms up above his head. “Thanks for the warm up Magna, I’m gonna ask Asta to fight me now!”  
Magna scoffs, “Yeah, whatever. You’re still a jerk for eating my pudding though, you're not off the hook for that! But...thanks Luck.” He says begrudgingly, taking a seat at the bar to eat his pudding with a grin.  
Finral watches with his mouth agape as Luck leaves the hall and he could have sworn he saw the tips of his ears turn red before the door closed. He looks to Vanessa who just passed out on the couch then to Gordan who had been sitting at a table the whole time. Goron shrugged and said something Finral couldn’t hear but he got the feeling he understood why what just happened was odd.  
\--  
After that time Finral began to notice that Luck was oddly...nice to Magna from time to time. He could recall a few times when Luck would offer to help Magna take care of Crazy Cyclone or go with him on small missions. Magna didn’t seem to notice, but everyone else in the squad did. Except Asta of course.  
It’s been a few weeks since Luck gave Magna a pudding as a replacement for the one he ate and today is the squad’s monthly little get together. Where Charmy would have her sheep make something extra special and everyone would share stories about their missions from that month. Finral was sitting across from Magna who was sitting next to Luck. They were telling Asta and Gordon about a mission a few cities over where they had to take care of a thief group who had taken control of their trading route.  
“It was so freaking cool! Their leader was craaaazyyy strong!” Magna shouts excitedly, pounding his fists together excitedly. “But me and Luck took him out no problem, there’s no bad guy who can defeat us!” He wraps an arm around Luck’s shoulder with a grin, “Right buddy?”  
Finral squints his eyes at Luck as he sees the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks, watching as Luck wraps an arm back around Manga.  
“Yup!” He says and Magna removes his arm to ruffle his hair before reaching for his drink. Only to find that it was empty and the pitcher they were getting from was empty.  
“Aw man, we’re all out. I’ll go get some more.” Magna says and moves to get up, but Luck is faster.  
The blonde sits him back down and grabs the pitcher, “Nah, I got it! I wanted to get some more rice anyway!” He says and bounces off to the bar to ask the sheeps for some more drink.  
Finral leans closer to Vanessa who was sitting next to him nursing a wine bottle and whispers to her, “Hey, don’t you think Luck has been acting weirdly kind to Magna lately…?” He asks her, taking a sip of his untouched wine as Luck comes back with the pitcher.  
“Huh?” Vanessa grunts out as she dazedly looks to Finral before glancing at Luck and Magna. “Yeeaa, ur right. He has. He even...he even uuhh. I forgot.” She hangs her head for a moment before lifting it again, “Why do you think?”  
Finral sighs and shrugs, “I’m not entirely sure but..I think…” ‘Luck likes Magna.’ He doesn’t say it out loud, sure Vanessa would repeat way too loudly and make things way awkward. He never thought anyone would like Magna, least of all Luck. I mean, they were at each other's throat all the time. But it also sort of made sense? Finral shakes his head, no use in worrying over it. It wasn’t his love life. Not that he had much of one anyway.  
\--  
Later that night when everyone was partied out Finral was tasked with taking everyone to their room, being a portal mage and one of the less intoxicated ones. Asta was nice enough to help him out and carried a passed out Vanessa to her room. Finral was walking back to the main room after dropping Yami at his room when he was stopped in his tracks. Gordon held up a finger to his lips, stopping him with a hand on his chest.  
“Shh, look.” He speaks softly, gesturing inside the main room where Lucky was crouched down in front of a sleeping Maga.  
Finral nods and peeks his head from around the door to silently watch. He can’t see his face and he wonders what kind of expression Luck has as he silently stares at Magna. Magna’s fast asleep in a corner of the room, having passed out after stupidly challenging Vanessa to a shot contest. In Luck’s hands is a small blanket he probably got from his room or a storage closet, who knows.

Luck is smiling softly at Magna as he admires Magna’s relaxed face for a few moments. He rarely ever got to see Magna so relaxed and unbothered. Not that he didn’t like Magna’s bothered face, it was fun to mess with him. His reactions were...cute. With a small yawn Luck drapes the blanket over Magna after, his hands lingering on his shoulders before he stands up. With one last look Luck turns to walk to his room, Finral and Gordon quickly moving away and pressing themselves against the wall as Luck passes through the entryway. They almost think they’ve gotten away with not being caught, only to freeze when Luck turns around to look them dead in the eyes.  
“You saw nothing, right?” His tone is light as always, but there’s definitely a threat behind his words.  
Finral nods frantically and so does Gordon, “Right!...Right!”  
Luck grins and nods, turning around with a pep in his step as he goes to his room, bounding the corner humming a tune.  
Finral and Gordon stay frozen for a few more seconds before finally relaxing. Finral lets out a relieved sigh and rubs his eyes, “Luck is never not scary, I swear.”  
“Yea, but I don't see why he should be embarrassed about it. He was helping a friend after all, I wish someone would do that for me. Would you do that for me Finral? Because you know I-” Gordon starts and Finral raises a hand to stop his rambling.  
“Yes, I would. Now let’s just forget about this and go to bed. I’m exhausted.” He groans out, dragging his feet as he walks to his room. So he was right. Luck does like Magna. He smirks slightly, guess he could use this for blackmail. Unless Luck just decided to kill him. He shudders, frowning to himself. On second thought, he’d better not.


End file.
